


A Confession ; chanbaek day special!

by intangraceva



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intangraceva/pseuds/intangraceva
Summary: it's all started with chanyeol coming to baekhyun with a sudden confession, which was so unexpected. but somehow, it leads to more endless story between them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	A Confession ; chanbaek day special!

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy reading! please ignore any grammatical errors!

"you really don't know me?"

chanyeol asks, unbelievable. baekhyun, the petite figure stare on him blankly, hands still heavy carrying tons of books, lips jutting, thinking who's this man. with sudden appearance- wearing the school uniform messily which the smaller really want to tug in. "i don't." he said, "well if you can excuse me now.."

"woah." 

the taller claps his hands with his gasping state look. how dare this human didn't know his existence. "it's actually my first time to hear this." 

baekhyun looks like he don't care. he's just a nerd minding his own business on the library, spending hours after hours inside, far from everyone's sight. but a thing he don't know, someone has been keeping an eyes on him every since he stepped on this school. yes, Park Chanyeol. you just need to say his name, and it's enough to bring everyone tremble in fear, knowing he's the baddest kid ever but somehow he's intelligent though he always slept on every single classes. no one dared to lay a finger on him, he's a president son, well-known but he gives zero fuck. who cares about the popularity he will got? he just want to have a free living like everyone else. he hates being under control, even his parents couldn't stop him from doing what he likes. he's the one and only son afterall. he got everything he wanted, that leads him to think he'll get every single wanting in this world.

but there's one, no matter how hard he tried to catch attention, how he often look good in front of everyone especially girls are squealing over him for his handsomeness, still it'll never caught his crush's attention. funny, how he fall for someone invisible like him. yes, him. Byun Baekhyun. the nerd student, don't have too many friends- apparently, chanyeol knew his friends were only jongdae and kyungsoo. nothing much, nothing less. he don't exactly know why he fall for him. part of chanyeol likes everything about him. his almond eyes, his beautiful long lashes when it flicks open, his button nose, his plump lips, his pretty delicate fingers ; just basically every single thing about him. sometimes, he wonder how those pinkish lips taste with his. he knows baekhyun's favorite is strawberry. well, probably taste like that? gosh, he really likes him so fucking much.

but to know this Byun Baekhyun, didn't know about him. man, chanyeol never been so disappointed in his life. he thought baekhyun will at least know about him, but it says otherwise. 

"uhm.." baekhyun starts to feel uncomfortable. it's not like he don't like chanyeol-but looking on him, makes baekhyun's heart skipped a bit. looks like a bad guy, but is it wrong to say he's so good looking with that black comma hair? "i'm sorry.." he apologize which to be earn with a quick reply, "hey! i mean- what are you saying sorry for? it's just unexpected." he let out a small chuckles. the taller tried to change a topic. "anyways, you're so attractive." for god's sake, he don't know how to flirt! sehun was right, he need to take free time to learn how to take a person for a date. he's literally sucks at this. "t-thanks." the petite one blush. perhaps, he almost lost his mind. baekhyun is so adorable he want to keep him in his pocket forever.

"those books seems heavy," he tried to ease the awkwardness between them, "let me help you." before baekhyun could protest, the tall guy already carry it for him. oh lord, he's sweet. the smaller rubs his nape shyly, "ah.. s-sorry--"

"stop saying sorry! there's nothing you need to be sorry of!"

this small guy beside chanyeol really made him anxious. he can't help but to had a high pitch voice when he talk with baekhyun. so just like that, they walked together heading back to their class. right, they shared the same class, yet he's out there not knowing about the handsome boy who's trying so hard to catch his attention.

-

"so.. did you get bullied?" 

chanyeol starts the conversation. many eyes were on them. wait what? a nerdy student with school most charming but bad boy?! how can he even had the chance to talk with chanyeol? no really talk a lot with him, except for sehun and kai. always teasing his patience and annoy him all the time. 

"s-sometimes." he stutter, "but they d-didn't really hit me. j-just threaten me.." that's really honest and now chanyeol is trying his best to hold his anger. how dare them? can't they see baekhyun is just a baby and need to be protected at all cost? did chanyeol just say that? wow, he's into baekhyun so much. "i tried to stop t-them.. but.. but i'm.. uhm, they're much bigger than me.. i't's scary. i can't fight." baekhyun didn't mean to glance on his new friend's hand, it started to curl into a fist with him trying to hide his gritting teeth. "hello?" the older poke his cheek innocently, earning small gasps from his surroundings, shock by his sudden movement. why though? he don't know anything. is chanyeol gonna get mad?

the reaction he received was a small smile from chanyeol.  
Park Fucking Chanyeol Just Fucking Smile.  
they aren't believing their own eyeballs. can someone explain what's happening between baekhyun and chanyeol?

"welp, sorry. a bit off, don't worry." the taller show his dimple smile. baekhyun, once again can't help but to blush. why is this tall guy seems like his type? well, just seems. "c-can i poke it?" the brunette asks politely, mesmerized by the cute dimple forming on the younger's side. "poke? poke what?" the handsome man regret looking down. not when baekhyun's puppy eyes meets him. "your dimple.. please?" 

who can resist him?

chanyeol's voice stuck on his throat for awhile before he force it out, "s-sure." and the adorable boy touch his dimple with his finger. their eyes were still locked together, it's all normal not when baekhyun decided to show his infamous rectangular smile, the way his eyes formed to a half moon shape. chanyeol's breath was taken out. how stunning this human was. not to mention how he need to tiptoe and put his hand on the younger's board shoulder to lend closer.he's so charming and gorgeous. please save chanyeol's poor heart. he can't handle his beauty.

"hehe.."

that small giggles. THAT GIGGLES.  
fuck, if only baekhyun was his!  
he won't be able to hold himself from not kissing him.

"tall hooman! i haven't gotten your n-name yet!"

"chanyeol. park chanyeol."

he look away immediately, embarrassed.

"park.. chanyeol. hmm.. can i call you chanyeori? or yeori?"

an endearment? just for him? especially for him? made for him? yes park- no, byun!

"yeah. call me whatever you're comfortable with." he play it cool. he needs to maintain his poker face. no one really saw him smile often. "can i c-call you mine then?"

chanyeol really need to call a cop because baekhyun is so devastating and punish him for stealing his heart right away. how can he used that pick up line on chanyeol when the taller's all ever wanted was him? 

before chanyeol could reply,

"kiddin! okay yeori! starting from now, we friend!"

yes, they're just friends.

-

"oh.. and baekhyun."

"y-yes?"

"if anyone bullied you, just tell them i'm your boyfriend."

"huh?!'

"no refusal."

-

months passed, and they did actually make their way as good friends. they're so comfortable around each other. and without realizing, baekhyun already started to develop feelings for his best friend. for him, it's wrong. but chanyeol really makes him feel special. treat him so nice like he's someone really important in his life. he likes himself the most whenever he's around chanyeol. the taller taught him to enjoy living like normal teenagers. 

"when we're getting older, we might don't have time to enjoy our teens life. do what makes you happy, it's important!" he said while they're laying on the grass together. spending their late night, just the two of them staring on beautiful skies decorated with shining stars. but chanyeol's star is only one, we all know who is it. instead of staring on the beautiful view, he prefer to stare at baekhyun all day. admiring his beauty while the smaller shares about his daily life, talking in pouts. sometimes, his bestfriend did stupid joke and the little one laugh, unconsciously lay his head on the man's stomach.

it caught chanyeol in shock but it's okay.  
it's baekhyun, his forever crush.

"yeori.. i've never been so happy before." baekhyun sigh in relief, closing his eyes and smiling. "thank you for cherishing me everyday without getting tired."

the giant beam upon hearing that.  
being one of the reason,  
is more than enough.

"anytime, baek."

he ran his calloused fingers on baekhyun's hair gently without realizing.

is it normal to be this way?

-

"yeori.. we already passed high school."

they're inside the newly open café. it specifically designed for couple but who cares about that? "yes.. baekhyun. we did." chanyeol sips the latte he ordered earlier for two. "any early planning?" he inquire. as usual, baekhyun will pout everytime he thinks. but until now, chanyeol still fall for the same person. "i dunno yeori.. i'm planning to continue my study."

"me too."

"does that mean.. me and yeori will part way?" 

baekhyun question. the giant noticed the sudden change on his look, his eyes were telling him not to go. yeah, the smaller always forget the eyes speak. chanyeol tried to find a good answer for this. he don't want to rush thing between him and baekhyun. what if he confess, the brunette will reject him? he wasn't sure yet with his bestfriend's feeling towards him. what if baekhyun only look at him as a normal friend? we will never know. 

"hey baek.. relax." he hold baekhyun's wrist, "I won't disappear." 

the tiny boy's eyes are glistening with tears. losing chanyeol? no, he wasn't ready. even this life filled with sudden goodbyes, he don't want to experience that. no one ever treat him just the way chanyeol did. he's the someone baekhyun scared of losing and he's already part of his life's happiness. without him, his life will be dark path. it's exaggerating to say, but he don't want this cruel thing to happened.

"don't cry.. okay? i promise i'll always be with you."

"how could yeori prove me that?"

"have you choose your own courses?"

"eung.."

"good. how long will you be studying?"

"3 years."

it's a hard decision for chanyeol. to think he'll might not be able to meet baekhyun it's another kind of pain. silently, it same goes to baekhyun. both didn't want to do this but they must do it in order to chase their dream for being what they desired the most. both knows, they will be extremely busy especially in their last sem. the taller think for quite a while before an idea stumble across his mind. "let's focus on what we should do first, baek. then, let's meet again after 3 years." he suggest. "but we will still keep in touch with texting and calling." he adds, "with that, even though we're faraway, we can still have spare time for each other."

it took baekhyun few minutes to proceed with his friend's idea, "okay." and there, they did a pinky promise. a promise which shouldn't be forgotten.

"baekhyun.." the tall figure call out for his name softly, "let's meet again later.. and i hope you'll be ready."

he was clueless. ready for what?

"don't ask anymore. on 14/6, let's meet at Haeundae Beach."

"okay."

-

days passed like a wind, 3 years suffering with missing each other, trying to distract themselves with assignments works.

{13/6, Baekhyun's KAIST - Korea Advanced Institute of Science & Technology Graduation Day}

it's the D-day. after several blood, sweat and tears. here's it. the moment he has been waiting since forever. he became the youngest student to graduate on their early 20s. thanks to his hardworking brain, not knowing what's the meaning of tiredness. thanks to his parents support too. without them, he probably won't be able to make it this far. also, without chanyeol's advice, he can't do this too. though, it's been so long since they last meet. baekhyun still have the tiniest hope he's still there. maybe, waiting for him. their distance make it so far for them to stay communicate, their timezone wasn't helping either. Chanyeol is studying aboard, taking course as Civil, Structural and Environmental Engineering at Cambridge University. probably he's always busy, much busier than baekhyun.

"sweetie?" Mrs Byun squeeze his hand, which make baekhyun stop pondering around. "huh?" he blink twice, thrice. oh, no wonder why. he missed chanyeol. he keep thinking about him. "your turn soon." she pats his head tenderly, "we're so proud of you, honey." the smaller could only form a small smile. he just feel... incomplete. when his turns, he beam for the camera blinking towards him. it's his special day, yet he can't bring himself to be so content. after talking with his few new friends and took some pictures for memories, he return back to see his parents. "baekhyun?" his dad called for his name as he response with a hum. "let's take pictures together?" he nods and stand between his mom and dad, smiling brightly for the camera with his teeth showing.

Mr Byun then asked him to stand beside his university's logo, capturing his precious moment.

"here! look at this!"

baekhyun walked towards his parents and look at his photograph. he looks fine, but something caught his eyes when he saw a familiar figure behind him inside the pic, jokingly on his knee and did a funny face while pretending to give the flowers. "w-wait." he stammer and when he turns his back, his view was hidden by someone really tall that he need to lift his chin to have a better look. "surprise? happy graduations, love." the smaller almost fall back when he saw chanyeol in front of his own eyes. is this really chanyeol?! when did he even arrived?! isn't him busy with his graduation too?! did he just catch up a flight?!

"y-yeori?!" the smaller scream. how to unsee? my god. it's the real park chanyeol, standing there proudly holding a bouquet of pink flowers. grinning sheepishly, looking handsome like always and more matured. "hi baek!" he steps closer and hand him the juliet roses bouquet, "i come to see you!" instead of taking the flowers, he jumps and hugs him so tightly-releasing all his heart yearning, unknowingly cry in his hold, feeling his heart flowing with nothing but just pure joy. no one know how his heart been longing for this man. no one know how painful it was to pretend he's fine without missing him all the time. "yeori..yeori.. yeori hiks.. hiks.." he grab his 'friend's' clothes really firmly, like he's scared of losing him again. chanyeol, on the other hand need to grab his by his globes, trying to balance baekhyun's weight with him. "baek.. hey, don't cry.."

"yeori.. i-i miss you so much." he hiccups.

baekhyun's parents only watch this live k-drama while tittering quietly together. 

"sorry. i took so long.." he put his crush down slowly, "i'm glad you've done it. i'm proud of you, love."

"yeori.. i love it w-when yeori called me with t-that endearment. i feel.. special."

"because you're mine now."

"h-huh?" baekhyun, he's lost again. look at him, looking like an angel not knowing anything and look at his parents with worried look. he knew very much his parents didn't really like the idea of him dating, plus, does they even know who is chanyeol? baekhyun remembered he never introduced him to his parents. in fact, he's scared of getting yell and focus on his study more. but the visage on his parents put are so sincere, chuckling as Mrs Byun starts to explain, "he came to us personally and state his wishes of wanting to be with you. sweetie, you know how strict we was when it came about choosing someone right for you. why you never tell us about him? he's really a good child." she praises the taller. baekhyun look down and blush madly. why is it need to happen here?! "he asked about your news every month on us, even sending small gifts to us."

"mom.." baekhyun whine, "you also don't tell me anything about this!"

"oops~ it's revealed now! and, him dating you is approved."

he swear, he never been this overwhelmed with so many sudden but good news. the thought of being chanyeol's boyfriend? he can't say no.

"yeori better do a good confession." the smaller pout angrily, "yeori need to explain from A-Z too!"

"okay love, let's go on first date and i'll tell you everything."

-

PING!

a calendar notification popped out from baekhyun's phone, him smiling widely to see it after their first date yesterday.

14/6 ->Haeundae Beach.

-

Haeundae Beach, 14/6.

“such a beautiful view, isn’t it?” chanyeol hug him from behind as his boyfriend lend his back on him comfortably, “eung..” the sound of the wave, cold hits by the wind calms the lovebirds, feeling each’s other beating for each other.

“love.. I’ve an important question to ask you.”

6pm.

“hm? what’s it?” baekhyun put his hands on top of chanyeol’s rough palms resting on his flat stomach, muscular arms wrapped around his curvy body. 

“you know.. I’ve been in love with you since the day you stepped on the school.”

“hehe.. yeori told me that yesterday.”

“exactly.. until now, i still want you and I don’t want anyone else.” he tighten his grip on his lover’s waist, “you’ve been nothing but sweet, kind and cared for me most of the time. you’ve no idea how i love you and it’s hard to describe how special you are for me.”

baekhyun’s heart flattered on his boyfriend’s kind and sweet words. he’s speechless, but chanyeol hasn’t finish talking yet.

“you’re that someone I’ll never get tired with. It’s willing to hear your happiness, your problems and i want us to solve everything together, if it’s possible. I’m not gonna be tired of choosing you everyday. you’re the light of my life, you’re the someone i wanna talk to when i first wake up in the morning. I want to spend all day with you, i want to create a world for us. just the two of us.”

the brunette starts to progress with his slow brain, processing everything chanyeol told him before he throw a small glance on him. “yeol.. the world.. just the two of us?”

the taller softly smile before he press a butterfly kisses on his shoulder and slowly trailing on his nape, up to his plump lips. baekhyun reply the kisses with tilting his head back, closing his eyes as he feel chanyeol taking dominant of the kisses. he bite baek’s lips gently, earning a soft moan from the brunette which chanyeol swiftly shove his tongue inside— exploring the sweet cavern inside of him. the giant turn him around and his baby tangled his thin arms around his neck, locking it to deepen the kiss they shared. 

“ah..”

his delicious moans were muffled by his lover, chanyeol who keep sucking on his tongue, teeth clashing were minimized. carefully, the tall guy push him slowly for both of them to catch up breathing. chest heaves up and down, with them plastering their forehead together, eyes staring with each other deeply, feeling their soul connected.

“angel.. again, I’ve something to ask you.”

baekhyun’s eyes were shining.

“It’s too early to ask but did you want to spend your entire life forever with me?”

6:12pm

“yes.. chanyeol.” he give him a chaste kiss, “yes i want to be with you..”

6:13pm

“we only dated for 1 day.. isn’t that funny? but our souls has been connected since the first day we meet.”

“i feel that yeori..”

“I’ll say the important question now.”

baekhyun has been waiting.

6:14pm

his boyfriend got on his knees, showing the ring he kept for so long, the special ring he bought for baekhyun with his ‘loey’s’ engraved on the inside circle. 

“will you.. no, marry me please? byun baekhyun?”

“yes.. yes park chanyeol..” that’s when baekhyun burst into tears, the moment his lover slipped the ring between his delicate fingers and kiss it affectionately, he wail even much louder.

chanyeol carry him bridal style, “I love you, park’s.” he whisper with lips slowly approaching his pink lips. baekhyun giggles as his soon to be husband kiss his tears away tenderly, “and i love you too, Byun’s.”

under the beautiful skies, they shared a long kiss again. 

a new life has begin.  
an endless story,  
a happy book created.

—

end.

**Author's Note:**

> happy chanbaek day!  
> 6104, together, forever.
> 
> Thank you so much for spending time to read my fic! it's my first time to write on AO3 and i don't know how it'll turns out but i tried my best! I spent hours writing on this huhu TT thank you for supporting me and i hope you guys will enjoy reading this~ i'm sorry if there's any lacking part :( i wuv everyone! please take care of yourself! 
> 
> \- sky.


End file.
